Colors are an evil thing
by NighmareIris
Summary: Black is pure, but scorned because they consider him evil, so he is lonely. White is sinful, but loved because they consider him pure, so he is social. And all the other colors? Their just along for the ride... Narusasu, Rated M for Attempted Suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), mentions of mental and physical abuse, mild cursing, and possible insults to colors.

A/N: Another random idea, blame the plot bunnies…:3

* * *

_**Colors are an evil thing.**_

_**By**_

_**NighmareIris**_

* * *

Many would consider Naruto a reincarnation of Minato, they thought he would be the one leader to save them from attacks and they praised him for it. However, they did disagree with one of his many decisions, marrying Uchiha Sasuke. No one thought that it was a good idea, they hated that he wasn't considered a murderous traitor who deserved to be executed in the eyes of the Hokage, they hated how the Hokage took him into his home as a spouse and not a slave, but one thing that they hated the most was that every day Sasuke wore white.

To the people of Konoha, white was a holy color, white was the color of innocence and righteousness, Sasuke was none of this. He had killed so many people, then saddened and angered so many others, many felt that the young Uchiha was literally bathed in sin, that he was the definition of being unholy. So many people argued that he should be forced to where an unholy color or at least a sign around his neck that read 'murderer' or 'traitor', though they never said it to Naruto's face.

But, what Konoha didn't know was that Sasuke _was _wearing an unholy color, a color that represented all sin. What many people forget is that white is the essence of all color, which means that it is the essence of all sin, a simple and forgettable explanation, but powerful none the less. Naruto, however, remembered and understood this; he knew that this color was perfect on representing Sasuke's sins. He wanted the raven to remember what he had done so he would remember to never do it again. In the eyes of his spouse, Sasuke was the essence of sin.

* * *

The house Naruto and Sasuke lived in was large and luxurious, a present from Konoha after the blonde's apartment was destroyed in the battle against Pein. As Sasuke awoke to the early birds chirping at his window, he trudged out of the large bed he shared with his spouse and made his way across the large bedroom to the wall closet. Upon opening the closet he eyed a floral kimono, it was a light lavender with pictures of different colored wild flowers sewn into the fabric, it had been a wedding gift from the fire lord to Naruto's wife (who he didn't realize was marrying the Uchiha) and Sasuke had wished to wear it for so long, but as he placed it on his person, a gruff voice broke the silence.

"Why are you wearing that?" the deep voice spoke. "You know I like you better in white."

Sasuke looked behind himself and saw Naruto, dressed in his formal attire, starring intensely at him. "I understand." he spoke blandly removing the silk gown and replacing it with a white robe. Upon closing the door Sasuke heard him speak again.

"I have a meeting later today," the blonde spoke, "so eat dinner without me tonight."

Sasuke's heart hurt at the words, he knew the blonde had forgotten about his birthday again, but he didn't feel the need to scold him for it. After all, Naruto was the Hokage; he had more important things to worry about than a single birthday celebration, especially the one of a traitor.

"Understood…" he said a bit more hoarse this time.

"There will be a representative of the stone country coming tomorrow, so make sure to make yourself ready tonight."

"Yes, Naruto."

When he heard the door close, Sasuke immediately fell to his knees and began to cry. Many of the servants thought the physical abuse of prison had made Sasuke what he is now, that was simply not true. The raven had been a ninja, someone who could withstand pain and physical abuse. What really broke Sasuke was the psychological torture of constantly knowing that if he accused Naruto of any physical or mental abuse no one would ever believe him. Naruto was considered 'Konoha's second Minato', but he knew the real Naruto, the one who broke him down to nothing. He could still _remember _the final remark that broke him for good.

"_Maybe if you hadn't left me to become a power hungry slut I would still love you."_

That remark hit Sasuke at the very core. Ever since that day Sasuke never made an opinion, he never argued with Naruto's decisions, and never spoke out against Naruto's actions. He finally realized he had no where to go, no one to help him, nothing to keep him standing on his own. Sasuke was a spouse and nothing more; his only purpose was keeping in line with Naruto's rules. Even if it meant throwing away his happiness and freedom to do so.

After about five minutes of tears, Sasuke finally stood up and went into the bathroom. Slowly he washed off his face with cold water and saw a razor, just lying on the marble counter.

'_Sasuke, did you know that your blood is actually colored blue?'_

"I like blue…" he spoke to himself, taking hold of the razor.

* * *

Naruto hated paperwork with a passion; they seemed to be about the same thing every time. Money, healthcare, hospitals, etc.; all of that bored Naruto, personally he'd rather be at home gardening, cooking, or training, but not this. Before even starting on the first piece of paperwork when a servant ran through the door his face filled with fear.

"Hokage-sama!" he heard someone shout from behind the door. "I have urgent news!"

"Yes?" he asked, barely interested in anything at the moment.

"Your spouse tried to commit suicide." the servant huffed. "He was found on the floor, his wrists cut. Tsunade said he lost a lot of blood."

Naruto was, to say the least, stunned at the man's words. He was so shocked, he didn't even realize that he had even raced out of his office and back to his home.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked a nearby servant, nearly out of breath.

"I-In the bedroom." the servant replied. "Tsunade is taking care of--"

She couldn't even finish the sentence because Naruto was halfway to the room. As he opened the door he saw Tsunade caring for a bedridden Sasuke. Even from his distance he could see the wrappings on the raven's wrists from where he cut himself.

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked, nearly gasping for breath.

"He's fine, but you need to sit down." Shizune spoke, helping toward the other end of the bed.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who didn't meet his gaze, and felt his teeth grind together. How _dare_ Sasuke even think about suicide, he had given him everything, it was because of Naruto that he wasn't six feet under in an unmarked grave!

"He'll recover," Tsunade said, packing her supplies, "but you should stay with him so he doesn't try that again"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke with an intense glare, extremely disappointed.

"Why?" he asked darkly. "Why would you try something as _stupid _as that?"

"To see the pretty colors." was all Sasuke replied.

"What?"

"I wanted to see the pretty colors."

"So you cut yourself?"

"No, I opened up the container to see the colors."

Naruto was beyond confused at this point, he didn't know what the hell the raven was talking about. There were no 'pretty colors' in blood, blood was blood.

"When I opened my arms colors came out," Naruto heard him continue, "they were so pretty, but then I felt tired so I laid down and watched the colors come out."

"Sasuke" Naruto sighed, "that wasn't 'colors' that was blood."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "No, it was red not blood, blood's not a color."

Naruto clutched the blanket, trying to keep himself from wringing the raven's neck.

"Why did you do that Sasuke?!" he screamed.

Sasuke looked at him in surprise, but then smiled happily.

"Because my birthday wish was to see colors."

Naruto's eyes became wide and filled with tears, he had broken Sasuke. He had finally broken the one person he loved with all of his heart.

As he held Sasuke to his chest, Naruto knew that colors were truly an evil thing...

* * *

A/N: I know, confusing story. Just another random idea given to me by the plot bunnies. Actually that thing about blood being blue is true, we just see it as red because the exposure to oxygen makes it that way. Random ideas are random. Review or Sasuke will come and cut you! :D

~NighmareIris.


	2. Sequel is up!

Dear Readers,

The sequel to 'Colors are an evil thing' is up, please click on my name and look for the story titled 'Lies are my Blindfold'. Enjoy and review.

-_**NighmareIris**_


End file.
